


You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Reposted from my Tumblr blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Kudos: 29





	You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

The diner was quiet, safe for the clatter of cuttlery against plates, old ceramic mugs being placed on tables and counters and occasional quiet conversations. The deep golden rays of the late afternoon sun were spilling through the blinds, casting a warm light on the patron, making the place look warm and cozy.  
You stared out the window at the car you have been cramped in for the past six hours. If your calculations were right, you still had about five hours of driving ahead of you. 

You sighed.

“What?” Bucky asked, his eyes not lifting off his plate of a burger and fries. Your frown deepened but you didn’t answer him, so he left you to your sulking in favour of attacking his extra large glass of coke.

And you’ve done a good amount of sulking that day. Beginning at 3am the morning before, when you were dragged out of bed and into a briefing room, then you had to cancel all your plans for the day and get ready for some emergency mission a state or so away. You didn’t even know what your mission was about because you were half asleep still when Sharon was giving you the details and you passed out the moment your ass touched the passenger seat. Then, when you arrived on location, all groggy and disorientated from sleeping in the car, it turned out there were big bad dudes involved that had little clue how to use their guns and you had to get inside some building and get something. You had no clue, you simply followed Bucky’s every step and order like a zombie. You haven’t even had coffee yet.

You sighed again, louder this time.

“What is it?” Bucky demanded, now only slightly irritated with your attitude. You glanced at him, ignored how cute his cheeks looked when he had stuffed them with fries, and looked back out the window, arms crossed tightly over your chest.

Bucky sipped on his drink, eyes never leaving you. “Okay.” He set the glass down loudly, letting you know he’s done with your sulking. **“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”**

“I’m upset.”

He stared at you for a moment, waiting for you to elaborate, but you didn’t. “Are you gonna tell me why?”

“You should know why.” You’ve been complaining about it for five hours, he really should know by now.

It was Bucky’s turn to sigh - a long, tired and annoyed sound. “Are you upset with me because I won’t let you play your music?”

You glared at him. “Obviously.”

But Bucky was back to being unphased. “You’re the one who said driver picks the music. That was your only rule for when we’re teamed up, remember?”

“But you’ve been driving all the time! Since yesterday!” You whined pathetically. 

You didn’t mind Bucky’s choice of tunes, but you needed something to cheer you up, something fun to sing along to and you knew none of the lyrics to his songs.

“You’re one who falls asleep the moment you touch the car.” He chuckled and reached over to push your untouched plate towards you. “Now eat. If you stay awake longer than fifteen minutes, I’ll let you change the music.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” He smiled as he stuffed his mouth with fries again, knowing full well that once your tummy is full, the purr of the engine and the calm music would lull you to sleep before you even reached the highway.


End file.
